paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Ninja day 4
The night before, ninja Mark was attacked by Tyler and a mysterious person. He ended up being knocked outand they escaped. Why the pups did nothing, I don't have a clue. So this day is the 4th day of who knows how many more days because he isn't supposed to leave without the two. Next morning, Mark wakes up slowly while everyone standing there looking at him. Mark: What's the matter, ugh.. what happened? And what happened? Where am I? Who are you? What happened? Who are you? Thousands of repeated questions later Mark: Where am I? Who are you? And... Rocky: Shut up. Mark: What Happened? and... Zuma: Shut up! Mark: Where am I? Chase: Megaphone! (megaphone comes out) SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mark: Oh sorry. :) Everyone but Mark: *SIGH* Mark: But I have one more question. Everyone but Mark: WHAT!!!! Mark: Who am I? Shock fills the room when they hear those three words. Marshal: Mark? Mark: (Looks around) Me? Marshal: Yes you. Do you remember anything? Mark: (Looks up) Let's see, nope. Tundra: What do you remember before waking up? Mark: (Makes snow sould like the ones on TV) Rubble: So you don't remember that someone knocked you out? Mark: Nope. Everyone: UGH... Mark: Hmmm... however... Everyone: huh? Mark: (gets up and bangs his head agenst the wall a couple times) OK! I remember some things! Everyone: Huh? Mark: I remember why Tyler and Cindy are here. And I remember a secret power I have but I don't know how to unlock it, and that I will only have this memory for a short time, they are after one of you guys, it's... Everyone: Who is it?!?! Mark: Who is what? Everyone: Come on! Skye: So, what do we do now? Rocky: Hmm... wait a minute! Everyone but Rocky: What? Rocky: Before Mark lost his memory again, he said something about one of use, but why and who? Everyone: Hmm... Marshal: Let's hide! Everyone scatters and runs for cover. Zuma: What are we gonna do? Ryder: I don't know Mark: Hey! Everyone looks at Mark Mark: What's this? (looks at his sword close) Rocky: Don't touch that! Everyone: Huh? Rocky: It's his sword. Chase: Oh come on! I bet he doesn't even know how it works! Rubble: I'll bet 20 treats! Tundra: I'll bet 10 treats he doesn't Everyone but Rocky take bets on Mark not knowing how to work the sword, but Rocky takes bets that he does. Ryder: Come on guys, just stop! Every pup: I'm still keeping my bet. Ryder : OK! Mark: Hey, look at that cute puppy pawing the door. It looks like that one. (points at Tundra) Tundra: Huh? (looks outside) Gasp Everyone: what is it (Mark walks away) Tundra: It's Blizzard, we must not let him in here Mark: Oh you said not to let him in here Blizzard: Whatz up squirt Everyone: Oh my gawd. Mark: What? Tundra: He's a bully. Mark: Oh, so he lied to me? Blizzard: No, no, no I didn't lie. Chase: I doubt it. Rubble: I bet 5 treats he is. Everyone: WERE NOT DOING IT ANYMORE. Rubble: Oh. Marshal: So why are you here. Mark: He said he was being chase and soon killed. Rocky: What did you do? Blizzard: Did this (attacks Mark) Mark: Why did you do that for? Wierd noises heard Mark pulls out his sword and activates it. Rocky: I win. Ryder: Working with pups is... Everyone: HEY! Ryder: great but... Noises stop ?????:Were coming back for you. Mark: Were fine, were safe, but I have bad news. Everyone: What is it? Mark: This pup is gonna stay with us until I leave. Everyone: WHAAT!? Blizzard: I'm not staying here with them. Mark: So you chose to die? Blizzard: NO! Mark: Then you are going to stay here and like it, and if anyone, i mean anyone, dare hurt one another, then you'll get it. It's now night and your going to sleep. Everone: Make us. Mark: I'm so mad right now, don't you make me madder! Everyone wents straight to bed but Mark stops Tundra in her tracks. Mark: You stay here with him tonight. Tundra and Blizzard: NO!!!! Mark: YES!!!! Mark opens a small door and the elevatordoesn't come up. Mark: You ain't leaving! Mark then goes down the slide. But, when Tundra went down the slide, she went back up. Blizzard: UGH!!! Mark ends up staying up the whole night with is sword ready. End of day 4